Memories of you
by mellow-kun
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, the star of Fairy Tail disappears on a mission only to return without her memory. But when she remembers, she leaves, leaving behind her heart. Will she ever return?
1. Chapter 1: Seeing is believing

Chapter 1

Lucy pov:

If you've been beaten to a bloody pulp, fallen off a cliff, had experiments on you then I must congratulate you. You've faced a small fraction of what my life has been like. Torturing is nothing compared to what other people have done to me. Currently I stand chained to a wall. I've been hurt physically and mentally by the most brutal methods. I am Lucy Heartphilia and I am slave to the dark guild Grim Heart. I no longer feel anything, my heart is gone and I've been turned into a cold hard killer. I'm sixteen and that's probably why I'm a good killer. People don't suspect me. I've lost all my memories and everyday pray that someone can save me and by that I mean kill me.

Normal pov:

It's been two years since anyone saw Lucy. Her name was posted on MIA/KIA board after no-one find her after one year. Mentioning her was like a taboo in the guild. Everyday someone thought of her and everyday someone mourned for her. Some were more affected, in particular Natsu's team. Natsu's life became a cycle, eat, sleep, go on missions and search for Lucy. One day Natsu was looking at the S-Rank mission noticeboard when he saw one and jumped down the balcony to go see Erza and Gray.

"Hey Erza! Let's take this mission!" Natsu demanded.

Erza grabbed the notice and read it out aloud to Gray and Happy.

"Please protect me! Someone has hired a known killer to kill me for the information I have. But be warned, she is undefeated and earned a reputation as the Celestial Demon."

"Let's go!" Gray sounded eager.

"Alright, meet me at the entrance in twenty minutes." Erza commanded.

The team left off and twenty minutes later were on a train. Natsu was sick as usual and the group dropped off at Fiore.

Luce... Is it peaceful up there in heaven? Natsu thought gazing up at the sky.

Lucy pov:

My chains were unshackled and a new assignment handed out to me. I gazed at it and nodded. Another person to kill, which meant more nightmares. I got up and the guards led me to the entrance where I stood outside. As usual the same warning was given to me: If I try to escape or I don't follow orders the microchip inside me would release an electric shock.

I gazed up at the night sky and looked at all the stars. Won't be seeing that for a while I thought. I started sprinting towards my target's residence after the helicopter had dropped me off. I sighed as I killed the guards from the youngest to the oldest until I was finally a few metres away from the target who looked absolutely terrified. As I approached him, a cage suddenly trapped me. I ignored it and broke through easily and then a ring of fire surrounded me. Once again I continued walking, then a blade was at my neck and on instinct my fighting skills took over. My hood had been on and I realised it had slipped after I has ducked from the sword. There were gasps among me. I took the chance and charged at the nearest enemy. I looked up and the person had pink hair, and suddenly stopped in my tracks and gripped my sword at his neck.

Natsu pov:

The guards had been taken out easily by that one person. I prepared myself and Gray and Erza had taken defensive positions around our client. The killer was fast approaching me and all our attempts at stopping the person was not succeeding. Erza finally started attacking the enemy and the killer's face was revealed. My mouth opened wide and tears formed in my eyes. I was so astonished that I didn't notice when the girl came up to me and was about to kill me when she suddenly stopped.

Lucy pov:

"Who are you?" My voice was breaking and my head was pounding.

Suddenly, an electric shock sparked through me and added with the memory jolt I fell unconscious.

Natsu pov:

I kneeled beside the Lucy look a like and checked to see if she was really Lucy. It couldn't be Lucy was dead and Lucy wouldn't kill like that. But everything showed that it was Lucy. I picked her up and after collecting our reward we headed straight back to the guild where everyone was amazed and upset about what had happened to Lucy. We took her to see Master who sent us to Wendy's teacher, Polycrushia and she fixed all of Lucy's wounds. It took a while because every time Lucy woke up she would go berserk and one of us had to knock her out. Polycrushia found a microchip deeply imbedded in her arm and it repulsed me. Eventually the treatment ended and Lucy was admitted in the hospital bed frail but alive.

The whole guild had transformed into a mixture of fear, anxiousness and deep concern for their favourite celestial mage. I left the room and walked outside and saw a shooting star where I wished for the recovery of Lucy.

Lucy pov:

I woke up, disgruntled but feeling a lot better than I have in a while. I was covered in bandages and some medicine was dripping into me. I sat up. Where was I? Was I free?

Natsu pov:

I heard some rustling inside Lucy's room and got Erza and Gray. We entered Lucy's room where she started panicking and fidgeting.

Lucy pov:

I backed into a corner away from the strangers.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted at them.

"You don't recognise us?" The one with pink hair asked.

"No! So get the hell out of here!"

Suddenly, the pink haired one had made his way into my corner and ducked down in front of me.

"Lucy. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know me."

My head was suddenly swarmed by memories. Memories of a guild. Memories of friends. Memories of him.

I looked straight into his eyes and with glistening eyes I asked in a shaky and cracked voice.

"...Natsu?..."


	2. Chapter 2: No regrets

Lucy pov:

My head was pounding and my body trembling but neither could compete with the racing of my heart. I felt my cheeks grow warm as Natsu gave me a crooked grin. But I saw something flicker in his eyes. It looked like guilt. Suddenly, my head pounded with memories. Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. Natsu and Lisanna hugging. Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

I felt like shouting. I felt like screaming. I felt lost. My eyes glazed over with unshed tears. My heart was cracked. As if that wasn't enough, one taunting memory entered my head. It was...

_Flashback:_

"_Lucy! Lucy! Come over here!" Natsu called out to me._

_Gray and Erza were behind Natsu with solemn looks on their faces. I nervously headed over there, putting a fake smile on my face to hide my feelings. _

"_So Lucy", Erza began, "we were wondering if you..."_

"_Would leave our team." Gray finished for her. _

"_W..why?" My voice cracking. _

"_So we can grow stronger! Because the guild decided that Fairy Tail A would be made up of me..." Natsu started._

"_And me." Erza and Gray said simultaneously._

"_And manly me!" Elfman said from afar._

"_And me!" Lisanna squealed hugging Natsu by the waist. _

"_The whole guild agreed except for some agreed that it would be best if Lisanna joined the team." Erza stated in a no nonsense tone. _

_I felt the smugness radiate from Lisanna as she smirked at me with Natsu holding her by the waist. My heart felt like it was hit by a hammer. So I was a replacement and I was delicately known I was a weakling. _

"_T...That's great news...I'll be a soloist now. Grow stronger..." _

_I turned away from them and picked a random mission. As I walked out of the guild, it was silent. When I headed out, I heard cheers erupt from inside. A tear slide down from my eye. So much for my family. To my surprise though, I saw Gajeel and Juvia in front of me. _

"_Lucy... I voted against it. I know you're strong. Take care and stay safe on your mission. Please." Juvia said with sadness radiating from her. _

"_I will. Thank you." I hugged Juvia close. _

"_Bunny girl...," Gajeel coughed slightly, "take care of yourself." _

"_I'll come back alive. I swear." _

_I fist-bumped him and we laughed. I raised my hand in the traditional goodbye sign and left, leaving no trail behind. _

...

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

Natsu backed away with a hurt look.

"Don't look at me like that", I said, "When you abandoned me!"

He looked down ashamed and I saw Gray and Erza with similar expressions. My throat clogged up as tears fell from my eyes. I looked up at Natsu again with a bitter smile.

"So Mr. Bigshot, did you win the Grand Magic Games with Lisanna?"

He looked uncomfortable so I took that as a no.

"Surprise, surprise. I think I've made my point so I'm going to leave."

"Go where?" Erza demanded, finally speaking out.

"Away from here. Away from Fairy Tail. To find a new family."

"Lucy...stop being a cry-baby and grow up, would you?" Gray insisted.

"A cry-baby?" I stood up and grabbed my hidden knife and quick as a flash pressed it against Gray's neck.

"A CRYBABY! COULD A CRY-BABY DO THIS? ANSWER ME GRAY!" I shouted at him.

"Lucy...calm down." Erza tried to placate me but it got me even angrier.

"CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Natsu grabbed my wrist in a tight hold. My head snapped up to his and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"GET OFF ME!"

"You don't understand how much pain we endured looking for you Lucy!" Natsu's eyes blazed. "You don't..."

I cut him off. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You kicked me out. My supposed family cheered when I left on missions. Everytime I came back from a mission with a new injury, the guild ignored me. When I got a new mission the guild cheered again. And it happened again and again. No-one cared except Juvia and Gajeel. Then I got captured. I got tortured. But I waited for help. I waited for years. I cried my eyes out. And then in the end I tortured and then I killed... with my own hands. SO DON'T TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND, WHEN YOU DID THIS!"

The three of them froze. I broke out of Natsu's hold and walked out of the room, slamming it behind me. My mind was made up as I looked at my Fairy Tail mark. I walked to the Master's office.

I knocked and entered. Master Makarov was sitting there with an upset look on his face.

"Master, I'm leav-"

"I know. I know why. Like Juvia and Gajeel, I too strongly objected to the team."

"Thank you Master. Thank you for everything but I have to leave."

"I understand but promise me something. Promise me you'll come back to visit Gajeel, Juvia and me."

"I promise." My words were sincere which I could tell satisfied him.

I held my hand out and Master put his hand over mine and I felt a tingling sensation. When his hand left mine, the Fairy Tail mark was gone. I hugged him as tears spilled out from my eyes again. He patted my back soothingly and I pulled back sniffling. I smiled. My real smile.

And then I left without looking back. Away from Fairy Tail. Away from them. And as I walked, my burdens were left behind as I walked with my head held high and a smile gracing my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Fainting is best

Lucy pov:

Where to start, I silently thought to myself. It was already sunset and I needed to find a place to rest. Summoning my spirits seemed risky because I knew I would get lectured and right now, my emotions were unsteady and uncontrollable. So, I found a tree by a glittering lake and watched the stars shine above me. As I closed my eyes, I made a promise, "I promise under these stars, that I will get stronger for my sake and for the sake of those you need help. After all, a Celestial Spirit mage can't break her promise."

Unknown pov:

"A Celestial Spirit mage...who wants to grow stronger. Interesting. Maybe she can be my partner."

...

_Meanwhile at Fairy Tail_

Normal pov:

The guild was quiet. Even more silent then when Lucy entered the guild. Everyone disliked her because some thought she was a weakling or thought she complained too much. But in the end, everyone had been wrong. They hadn't seen her tears. They hadn't heard her cries for help. Instead, they treated her like scum and ignored her. Everyone was ashamed of themselves but some were more affected than others. The guild members were deep in thought when the doors slammed open revealing Juvia and Gajeel.

"Gajeel! How was your mission?" Levy jumped up happily when she saw him.

"Not now squirt. I don't have time. I'm going on another mission with Juvia." Gajeel replied dismissing her.

"But Gajeel..."

Levy was cut off by a loud slap on her face. She blinked in surprise as tears formed in her eyes from the force of the slap. She looked up and saw Juvia with her hand in front of her.

"Juvia...!"

Levy was pissed and raised her hand to slap Juvia when her wrist was stopped by none other than Gajeel.

"Gajeel..." Levy began.

"It's your own fault. Forgetting about Lucy when I'm here. I know you ignored her as well. So cut the crap and man up", Gajeel said, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought she was your best friend."

"You don't understand! Lisanna told me that Lucy was evil. She told me that Lucy was sleeping around and tarnishing our guild's name. She told me that Lucy needed to go. Out of our guild where she couldn't hurt us."

Gajeel and Juvia sighed simultaneously before glaring at Lisanna.

"You believed Lisanna...," Juvia said, "when Lucy's been your best friend for years."

"I...II..." Levy stuttered.

"Unbelievable. Juvia is disappointed in everyone. Especially Team Natsu. I remember a long time ago she told me something..."

_Flashback:_

"_Lucy! Lucy! Let's have a sleepover!" Juvia said excitedly._

_The two had become fast friends, once Juvia and Gray became a couple. It was strange watching Juvia and Gray act like a 'normal' couple. _

"_Fine Juvia. Let's go to Fairy Hills!" Lucy stated, linking arms with Juvia and heading off to Fairy Hills._

_Soon the two were full of junk food and lying on the ground. _

"_Soooooo... Juvia. How's your love life been?" Lucy asked cheekily._

"_Juvia is embarrassed." Juvia said blushing heavily._

"_I was kidding...let's talk about something else. So how do you like Fairy Tail?" _

"_I love it! Gray-sama is the best but I love Fairy Tail. Everyone is so nice and caring. It's the best! What about you Lucy?"_

"_Well... my team's been rowdy as usual. But it's the best. I have a house. I have money. And I have a family. I'll only ever say this once so listen closely Juvia. (*whisper, whisper*)"_

_Whatever she said caused Juvia to blink and wipe tears from her eyes._

...

"Lucy said to me that she loved Fairy Tail with all her heart. She told me that she loved reading with Levy, eating cake with Erza, talking to Mirajane and she told me one more thing. Lucy told me that ever since her mother died and her father left her lonely, this is the first family she's ever had that loved her back. A family full of warmth. A family that didn't judge her. A family that made her safe. And now that Lisanna's back, you decided to ignore her. The girl that cried for you. The girl that loved you all. And yet you forsook her. Fairy Tail has changed, for the worse."

With that, Juvia grabbed an S-class mission and along with Gajeel left the guild.

There was a moment of absolute silence before mayhem broke out. Everyone started bawling or sobbing their hearts out. They realised their mistakes and could only imagine how Lucy felt. Being replaced must have hurt but then being abandoned by your own family. Fairy Tail had just hit an all new low.

...

Lucy pov:

A shiver swept through my body as a gale of wind hit me full force. I raised my arms as a shield and slowly but steadily got up. Morning had come, and the sun was back in its shining glory. I closed my eyes and basked in the sunlight. I felt a tickling sensation on the back of my leg. I turned and saw nothing. Then I looked back in front of me and nearly screamed in terror. There was a shadow. A damn big shadow. The shadow of... A DRAGON!

I took a deep breath. In and out, in and out, I told myself. I turned around and looked up into the golden eyes of a golden dragon. I pinched myself.

"Ok...okay', I whispered.

I took a step backward, calm. Then I turned around and ran screaming.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!"

It was about the third time I said it, that I realised I wasn't even moving. I looked down to see trees. I can fly? I looked up expecting to see the sky when I saw a dragon's head. The dragon then winked at me. That's when I did the best thing for myself.

I fainted.

Dragon's pov:

My wings took me and my new partner higher and higher. I looked down at her unconscious form. When she woke up, she would wish she stayed unconscious. I was going to put her through endless training. But, I'd go easy on her. After all, she looked so much like her mother, Layla Heartphilia.

"Lucy Heartphilia", I mused at loud, "I hope you can last. You'll be learning dragon slayer magic. Celestial dragon slayer magic."


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons aren't trees

**Um... I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this... I'll be updating more often. I promise :D **

**Special thanks to: iLikeCookies12; Neko no me; tsubaki1; PsychoSadist; Helekiller2; Otaku'25; GoldenRoseTanya; Panda123Otaku, dog's paw burning in hot ash; AnimeDangel and Herbert942. You guys are the best :D**

**ENJOY :P and please review :d **

...

Lucy woke up, feeling warm and snugly in the comfort of her pillow. Her eyes slowly fluttered open before snapping completely open when she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in the woods. She wasn't in a hotel or even a bed. Lucy was on a mountain sleeping on her pillow, which had wrapped itself around her. Lucy turned the pillow to see a...

"S...SPID...DER!" Lucy squealed in fright.

She bolted up and ran away from the huge spider which was chasing her. Lucy ran and ran until she saw a palm tree which she climbed up eagerly and wrapped her limbs around. Then the tree raised itself up. Lucy's eyes widened as did her mouth.

"T...tree. What are you doing?!"

"I'm not a tree."

A musical voice had replied to Lucy. Lucy blinked and looked beneath her to see scales. She looked left and right and saw wings. She took a quick glance at the bottom and saw a tail. Scales, wings and a tail, she mused. It almost looks like a...

"DRAGON?! I wasn't dreaming yesterday?!"

"Welcome back to the real world." The voice from before sarcastically replied.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Luuuuuuuccccccccyyyyyyyyyyy is a weirdo... Whoooooooooooooooo has a weird hairdo..." The voice said in a singsong voice.

Lucy blushed profusely and got off the dragon. She slapped her cheeks and gazed at the dragon. It was beautiful yet fierce. With its golden scales, shining wings and piercing golden eyes, the dragon was a breathtaking sight.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

This snapped Lucy out of her daze and she shuffled her feet embarrassed.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Lucy Heartphilia. I am Tsubaki, dragon of the heavens and you are my apprentice dragon slayer. So, let's start training!"

"W...wha-." Lucy was cut off when the spider which had been hiding sprang up and nearly fell on her.

"Training phase number one: running. A celestial dragon slayer must have great physical capabilities meaning good endurance, good flexibility and many, many more." Tsubaki said, with a cheerful tone.

Lucy didn't say anything. Rather, she couldn't because the number of spiders had multiplied and then tripled. Her voice got stuck in her throat as at least 100 spiders were staring at her with their eight eyes.

"FU...-"

"Don't swear! Say something else. Like fudge! Yes, say fudge!" Tsubaki demanded.

"FUDGE! FUDGE TIMES INFINITE!" Lucy sprinted for her life, with Tsubaki soaring above her watching her pupil.

"Why are you making me do this?! Leave me alone!" Lucy pleaded.

Then, suddenly everything stopped. Tsubaki had politely asked the spiders to leave and then swung her golden eyes on Lucy.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Lucy Heartphilia? You yourself said you wanted to get stronger. For yourself and your friends, if I'm not wrong. If you do not want to be my pupil, I will not force you. So, Lucy Heartphilia what will you do?"

Lucy looked at her hands. Frail and pale. A rich lady's hand. She clenched them and looked straight into Tsubaki's eyes.

"I'll do it! I'll be your pupil and become the celestial dragon slayer!"

Tsubaki nodded and then smiled, a mischievous smile which had Lucy moving backwards cautiously.

"Spiders! You can come back out now! Let the training begin again!"

"Tsubaki! You knew my answer! I HATE Y-"

She was cut off by the spiders which were now only a few metres away. She scurried back and then turned on her heel and sprinted screaming.

"FFUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDGGGG GGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Lucy Games

**Thank you for your awesome reviews... This is dedicated to everyone who is reading this. **

**Thank you and enjoy. Review please :3**

Chapter 5

Tsubaki watched her tired pupil fall to sleep immediately after their first intense training session. So young to carry such burdens, Tsubaki thought as she watched a tear fall from Lucy's face.

...

Back at Fairy Tail

There was an endless buzz throughout Fairy Tail. People were in and out choosing missions, searching and searching for Lucy until they came back to get another mission. Erza worked tirelessly, as did Gray, the feelings of guilt consuming their minds and hearts. But, no suffering could compare to Natsu's. The fire mage didn't eat much, didn't sleep much and most of the time lay in Lucy's bed, thinking.

...

Lucy knew she was dreaming. She knew she should've woken up. But when she felt the warmth and comfort of her dream, Lucy couldn't resist. But then the warmth grew hotter and hotter, til it felt like she was on fire. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her clothes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FRICKING FIRE!" Lucy shouted, jumping up and then rolling around.

"Language, young lady!" Tsubaki said in a strict tone.

"FINE! I'M ON FIRE! FU-CURRY FIRE!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I just roasted you a bit."

"A BIT! I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE ROASTED ME! Do you understand how that feels?!"

"Just chill Lucy."

"Fine great Tsubaki, chill me."

"You asked for it." Tsubaki blew straight into Lucy who stiffened.

"It's so damn cold! Don't actually chill me, you crazy psychotic dragon!"

"You asked for it."

"..."

Lucy pouted like a little child and decided to give Tsubaki the cold shoulder.

"Luuuuuuuccccccccyyyyyy..."

"..."

"Luuuuuuuccccccccyyyyyy..."

"..."

"Okay that's it! If you're going to be stubborn I'm going to roast you every morning every day!"

"Please don't roast me!" Lucy was on her knees begging.

Tsubaki nodded and then was back to her cheerful personality.

"So, let's begin training phase two: beat up Lucy."

"...beat up myself?"

"Yes, stupid Lucy. So here's how training phase two will work. First off focus your magic and hold your hands out."

Lucy did as she said, though a bit reluctant.

"Now, imagine yourself really hard and push it out."

Lucy closed her eyes, focused on herself and pushed. "Wow... It's myself!"

"Congratulations! You made an exact replica of yourself! Now all I have to do is..."

Tsubaki blew her breath onto the Lucy clone that stiffened and then jerked around.

"So real Lucy here's how it works. You have to beat up yourself. That is, the Lucy clone and vice versa. Do you both understand?"

The two Lucy's nodded.

"Then let the Lucy games begin!"

Clone Lucy immediately went into action and sprinted towards real Lucy. Clone Lucy jumped up high and kicked down. Real Lucy jumped to the side terrified, at the size of the crater clone Lucy had left.

"Oh... I forgot to mention that the clone Lucy will have incredible physical strength." Tsubaki mentioned all too cheerfully.

"FFFUUUDDDGEE you Tsubaki!

Clone Lucy was sending out endless punches, kicks and jabs towards real Lucy, who was slowly tiring out. Soon clone Lucy was about to deal the finishing blow, when real Lucy stiffened.

So there it is, the Celestial Demon, Tsubaki said grimly.

Real Lucy opened her eyes and blocked the clone Lucy easily and soon the tables turned as real Lucy was relying on nothing but her killer instinct. Suddenly, the Lucy clone faded away. Real Lucy returned to normal, and had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm a monster", Lucy said tearfully.

"No, you are a human who has suffered but you survived and that's why you will be the celestial dragon slayer. A dragon of the stars. Different, yet special", Tsubaki said gently.

Lucy said nothing as the tears flowed like rivers from her eyes. Eventually, her exhaustion pulled through and she fell asleep. Tsubaki hummed a soft melody and soon fell asleep as well.

_The next day_...

"Lucy... it appears you are ready to learn celestial dragon slayer magic."

Lucy grinned and nodded happily.

"First, let's talk about what celestial dragon slayer magic is."

Lucy sat on the ground and looked up at Tsubaki.

"I am a celestial dragon as you already know. I am the dragon of the stars; ruler of the heavens, etc, etc. I am the strongest of all the dragons and can eat any element including fire, air, darkness, light and many more. As the dragon slayer of my magic, you Lucy have to learn to eat all of these elements. Are you following so far?"

Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Okay, after you've mastered that you'll learn celestial dragon slayer magic. And then, you'll be a fully fledged celestial dragon slayer."

"When do we start?"

"Now of course! Let's have you eating the different elements. We can start off with... rock!"

"Rock..." Lucy made a grossed out face.

"Don't be a brat Lucy! It's actually quite tasty! So come on", Tsubaki gestured to the rocks, "dig in!"

Lucy swallowed nervously as she held the rock towards her mouth. She opened her mouth and put it in her mouth.

She suddenly gagged and fell to the ground. Tsubaki immediately rushed to the scene, concerned for Lucy.

"Lucy. Lucy! Are you all right!"

What Tsubaki didn't expect was laughter. Lucy was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"You should have seen your face", Lucy laughed, tears rolling down her eyes.

Tsubaki smiled a mischievous smile and looked at Lucy who stepped backwards. Tsubaki scooped up several rocks in her claw and moved towards Lucy, who had paled considerably.

"I'm so very sorry Tsubaki! Please forgive me!" Lucy was flat out begging.

"You should have seen your face", Tsubaki rolled onto the ground laughing, mimicking Lucy's face.

Lucy grumbled but then smiled, "The rock tasted pretty nice. It was like chewy."

Tsubaki smiled back, "That's great news! So let's move onto fire!"

"Okay!"

The day moved by quickly as Lucy tried fire, water, ice, metal, air and eventually they reached light and darkness.

"So Lucy, it's time to eat darkness", Tsubaki said spookily.

"D...darkness?"

"Yep! When I say darkness, I mean shadows and that sort of stuff."

Lucy opened her mouth and ate the darkness. Something evil filled her stomach and she was coughing on the ground.

"LUCY! This is a very important lesson! Never ever eat too much darkness! You will not die but the evil in you will arise! Do you understand?! You can never forget this. Even though darkness gives you the most power, it has the worst side effect."

Lucy nodded, disliking the taste of darkness immensely.

"Let the training continue, Lucy!"

Lucy grinned and fist pumped the air, "Fudge yeah!"

_Two years later_

Lucy picked herself up the ground. After about a year and a half, Tsubaki left, telling Lucy that she had to leave for somewhere special but they would meet again. Lucy sighed and looked around for something to eat. She spotted some rocks and headed over to the area. Chewing her meal, she remembered all her happy memories here and all the new things she had learned.

Lucy clapped her hands together and started walking forwards on her path back to civilisation. Lucy grinned and raised her arm in farewell to her temporary home.

Goodbye, Lucy thought.

As the sun shined on her, Lucy smiled her canines showing. Well world, get ready for the new Lucy. The Celestial Dragon Slayer Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6: To bring her back

**Thank you for your support :D **

...

Lucy mentally groaned. She was lost. She was finally a celestial dragon slayer and had finally made it back into civilisation and she got lost. Lucy slapped her cheeks several times causing several people to stare at her. She chuckled nervously and quickly walked away. Into a wall. A moving wall, Lucy thought. She jumped back feeling icky and was about to sprint into the opposite direction when the wall grabbed her arm.

Lucy turned to face the wall and bowed her head. "I'm very sorry wall. I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Uh... I'm not a wall."

Lucy looked up and instead saw a human being.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a wall. What am I talking about?" Lucy rambled.

"It's all right. So who are you?" The stranger enquired.

"Who am I?"

"Well, mystery girl. I'm Sting Eucliffe, a light dragon slayer."

Lucy froze for a second before taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sting. I'm..."

Lucy paused, unsure whether to give her real name.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia, the celestial dragon slayer."

This time Sting froze before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, Lucy how would you like to meet Rogue?"

"...Rogue?"

"My partner in crime, Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer. The two of us are guild members of Sabertooth."

"Can I really come with you?"

"Of course! Any fellow dragon slayer is a friend of mine."

Lucy smiled and the pair walked off to Sabertooth, not noticing the eyes that watched them.

...

Back at Fairy Tail

The people of Fairy Tail, after the disappearance of Lucy had finally found a small piece of closure and the atmosphere was nearly back to its normal self when suddenly.

"I SAW LUCY!" Lisanna shouted to the guild.

The guild jumped up and made their way to Lisanna.

"Where did you see her?"

"Was there someone with her?"

"What did she look like?"

"When did you see her?"

Lisanna was being pushed by the endless questions and couldn't help but feel a little jealous at all the attention Lucy was getting when she wasn't even here. But, she pushed that thought aside. Lisanna knew she was guilty and was going to make it up to Lucy and beg for forgiveness.

"EVERYONE! Calm down! Give Lisanna some space!" Master Makarov ordered.

Everyone backed off and made some space for Master to fit through.

"So Lisanna where did you see here?"

"In Clover Town. But that isn't important. Lucy was with the enemy!"

"Grimoire Heart?!" Someone shouted.

"No. Even worse."

"Raven Tail?!"

"No. It was Sabertooth! She was with Sting and they were heading to his guild!"

The guild was shocked. And then angry. How dare they take Lucy!

"But, how can we get Lucy back?" Erza piped up.

"..."

Everyone was deep in thought when Gray knew what to do.

"The Great Magic Games! If we win, we can ask Lucy to rejoin Fairy Tail!"

Everyone smiled and cheered. They would get Lucy back!

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared.

...

Lucy was having a great time at Sabertooth. When her and Sting arrived at his guild, Rogue was there waiting for him.

"Um...it's nice to meet you." Lucy shyly held out her hand to Rogue.

Rogue nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Rogue."

"I know", Lucy smiled, "Sting told me."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at her. "Sting was being nice? Sting Eucliffe?"

"Yes, Rogue, I can be nice", Sting replied sarcastically, "Anyway this is Lucy Heartphilia, a celestial dragon slayer."

Rogue relaxed and a small smile slipped onto his face. "Lucy Heartphilia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Oookkaaayyy! Introductions are over. Let's go inside already." Sting said impatiently.

The trio headed inside where someone awaited them.

"Rufus. Meet Lucy!" Sting said.

Rufus said nothing which Lucy found suspicious. Her dragon instinct told her something was wrong. Suddenly, there was someone behind her, holding a weapon. She back flipped away from her opponent and got in a defensive position.

"Wow... she's good." The attacker commented.

"I know." Sting sounded smug.

The attacker sheathed his weapon. This time he held out his fist to Lucy.

"I'm Rufus Lore. Let's be friends."

Lucy fist-bumped him back and laughed. This guild is so funny, she thought. Sting, Rogue and Lucy continued their walk through the guild and the trio had plenty of laughs along the way, talking to some of the guild members. Eventually they reached the Master.

"So who are you brat?!"

"Lucy Heartphilia, old man!"

The guild members backed away from Lucy, who was smiling pleasantly. They gazed fearfully at their Master, worried about his reaction.

"WAHAHA! I like you brat! You got a backbone. How would you like to join my guild?!"

Lucy looked at her feet unsure. What should she do? Join Sabertooth? Or go back to Fairy Tail? When she thought of Fairy Tail, her face hardened as she just imagined them rejecting her and cheering when she left. Lucy made up her mind.

"Can I have a black guild mark on my forearm, please?"

...

**OHOHOHO! I hope you enjoyed that! **

**Please review! Thank you very much! o **


	7. Chapter 7: A clash of wills

**CAMP COMING SOON :D **

**WHO CHECKED OUT THE NEW FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER! CAUSE I DID! AND I FANGIRLED! **

**OHOHOHO o ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER**

**-Celestie **

...

_Two months later_:

"SSSTTTTTTTTIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG G! YOU PIG! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Lucy shouted at the running form of Sting.

In response Sting laughed. Rogue, sitting next to Lucy sighed and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"He's so stupid, so don't worry Lucy. He'll come back once he realises I took his wallet." Rogue replied with a little smirk on his usually bored face.

"RRRROOOOOOGGGGGUUUEEE! YOU WIMP! TAKING MY WALLET! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Sting growled, approaching the pair.

"Wow... that took less than two minutes. You've gotten smarter." Rogue said.

Lucy snorted and snickered when Sting started glaring at her.

"Give... it... back."

"Say please."

"Never!" Sting said crossing his arms.

"Okay then... hey Lucy do you want to take a look inside his wallet?"

Sting turned red and went on his knees. "Please Rogue... please, please, give me back my wallet. I'm begging you."

"Here." Rogue tossed the wallet to Sting.

Eventually, the tension died down and the trio was back to their normal joking selves when suddenly...

"LUCY! ROGUE! STING! RUFUS! ORGA! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Master demanded from inside his office.

The five immediately got up and headed to the office, curious of what their master wanted.

"What's up old man?" Lucy inquired.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway, have any of you checked your calendars recently?"

"Nope..." The five chorused in a synchronised manner which had all five fist-bumping each other.

"YOU IDIOTS! THE GREAT MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP! SO I WANT THE FIVE OF YOU TO BE SABERTOOTH'S TEAM!"

"I'm in." Rufus, Orga, Sting and Rogue said at once.

Everyone in the room looked expectantly at Lucy who had paled.

"But... I'm not that strong..." Lucy said looking embarrassed.

"Lucy... you're underestimating yourself", Orga said, "You're better than Sting but there's no way you can reach my-"

He was cut off by Sting's angry fist.

"Ignore him, Lucy. No matter what anyone think or says, do you want to participate?" Rogue, always the rational one asked.

Lucy looked at her clenched fists and then at the ground. Could she do it? Was she strong now? All the doubts were hitting her hard and everyone could see how much she truly worried she would let Sabertooth down.

"LOOK BRAT! I DON'T USUALLY SAY THIS TO ANYONE BUT YOU'RE STRONG! PHYSICALLY YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST! BUT IT'S YOUR HEART THAT'S YOUR STRONGEST POWER! IF YOU BELIEVE I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

Lucy stared at the master with teary eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"OF COURSE I DO! I'M SABERTOOTH'S GUILD MASTER AND YOU'RE LUCY HEARTPHILIA THE CELESTIAL DRAGON SLAYER AND ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE GUILD!"

"Okay! I'll do it! And we'll win!" Lucy said, determination lighting up in her eyes.

"OKAY!" Sting shouted. "LET'S WIN THIS!"

Everyone put their arms out and shouted, "FOR SABERTOOTH!"

That is everyone except for Rogue, who just stepped back and looked on, a rare smile on his lips.

...

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail:

"It's time for the third Battle of Fairy Tail! If you can find one of the five armbands, you'll be in the Fairy Tail Team for the Great Magic Games! So are you ready, you shitty brats?!"

The guild cheered in response.

"Freed have all the traps been set? Bickslow, Evergreen, are you in position?"

"Yes!" The trio responded.

"VERY WELL! ON YOUR MARKS... GET SET... BAZINGA! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Everyone sprinted off, some splitting off in pairs while others like Natsu just charged off.

"Well... that was exciting." Laxus commented looking relaxed.

"Why are you still here Laxus? Shouldn't you be looking for the armband?" Master Makarov asked.

Laxus merely smirked and showed master his armband.

"... how did you get that?"

"Magic."

"Meh... I guess you're in the team. Congratulations... but why would you want to? You don't even really know Lucy."

"I'm doing it for the sake of a promise I made to someone a long time ago." Laxus replied.

"Who?"

"You don't need to know..."

The two fell silent and watched the battle from the screens set up across the guild.

_Three hours later..._

Only eight remained. Four armbands remained with two people pining for each armband. The pairs were:

Natsu vs Lisanna

Gajeel vs Elfman

Erza vs Juvia

Gray vs Cana

...

Gajeel vs Elfman:

The battle was ferocious. Onlookers were amazed by the ferocity the two fought with as they both wanted the same prize but for different reasons. Elfman was doing it to get Lucy back and apologise for everything whereas Gajeel wanted the armband so he could have the chance to beat up the different guilds and talk to Lucy. Eventually it came down to one final strike.

"Takeover... Beast arm!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Gajeel's move full of his true convictions and feelings overpowered Elfman who fell to the ground defeated.

"I won't let you down Elfman. I'll give Lucy your feelings." Gajeel said.

Gajeel walked over to the rock where the armband lay and picked it up. I'll bring you back, Gajeel thought determinedly.

...

Erza vs Juvia:

The two exchanged blows once again. It appeared Juvia had the upper hand but the two were panting hard so it was hard to predict who would win. Their convictions were so strong that the battle seemed endless.

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Water slicer!"

The two clashed.

"I have to win! I have to apologise to Lucy!" Erza shouted, bringing out her Fairy Armour.

"And that's why I'm going to win! I'm fighting for Lucy!" Juvia shouted back gathering all her magic power and releasing it in one final burst.

"WATER SLICER!"

The move hit Erza who was pushed back several metres but held her ground. Erza eventually stopped the move and stood in front of Juvia who was breathing heavily.

"And that's why I won. I'm fighting to say sorry and to hopefully fight by her side once again." Erza said quietly, as here whispers were carried off into the wind.

Juvia slumped defeated and Erza took the armband from the water. I'll fight for Lucy, Erza thought, and for Juvia.

...

Gray vs Cana:

Gray dodged narrowly missing the dangerous card sent his way.

"ICE MAKE... HAMMER!"

Cana dodged it easily and smirked. "Is that all you got Gray?!"

Gray growled and charged forward towards Cana.

"Card magic... Dark Flames!"

A black flame exited the card and zoomed off to Gray who was holding his palms out in a defensive position. The flames quickly burned him and soon his hands were blistered and burnt severely. But he ignored it. Just as he had ignored Lucy.

"You'll never win Gray! I'm going to get Lucy back! I owe her so much and nothing is going to get in my way!"

Gray continued to push forward towards Cana who sending more black flames towards him.

"I have to bring back Lucy! To save the girl who cried with us. The girl who smiled with us. The girl that fought for us! I HAVE TO SAVE LUCY BECAUSE SHE IS FAIRY TAIL!"

Gray gritted his teeth and put his hands together.

"ICE MAKE... GEYSER!"

A huge ice geyser appeared and hit Cana straight on who fell unconscious from the hit.

Gray groaned as he walked to the armband while was on top of an Ace of Spades.

I'm sorry Cana, Gray thought, but I have to talk to Lucy.

...

Natsu vs Lisanna:

"I WILL BEAT YOU LISANNA!" Natsu roared charging with his fists.

Lisanna transformed in response into her tigress form.

"You're going to be the loser this time, Natsu!"

More blows were exchanged with Natsu having the upper hand.

"Give up now, Lisanna."

"Never! I must be the one to bring back Lucy! I owe her that much at least!"

Natsu's fists lit up and he sprinted towards Lisanna who was prepared for him. The two fought with their convictions which changed it into a personal battle.

"I'm sorry Lisanna. But I will get Lucy back!"

"WHY? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?! WHY YOU NATSU?!"

"BECAUSE LUCY IS MY MATE!" Natsu roared, his whole body in flames.

"And I will protect her!" Natsu's eyes blazed with his emotions.

...

**Cliffy :D OHOHOHO! Lucy and Natsu are mates?! MWAHAHA **

**Until next time. **

**Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team

**Please enjoy everyone... **

**ENJOY :D **

...

_Recap:_

"_WHY? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?! WHY YOU NATSU?!"_

"_BECAUSE LUCY IS MY MATE!" Natsu roared, his whole body in flames. _

"_And I will protect her!" Natsu's eyes blazed with his emotions. _

...

Natsu vs Lisanna (cont.):

"Y...You're mate?" Lisanna was shocked.

"My soul mate... the one I'll love for the rest of my life. I love Lucy!"

Lisanna's eyes suddenly blurred as she realised that Natsu was really in love with Lucy. Not her but Lucy. But strangely her heart didn't break as she thought it would. And Lisanna knew why. So she surrendered.

"You win... Natsu. Just promise me, you'll bring her back..."

"I promise..."

Lisanna walked away with tears streaming down her face. But there was a smile on her face. "Congratulations... Lucy."

Natsu picked up the armband from the ground and looked up at the sky. Then he roared. A dragon's roar which held all the convictions of Fairy Tail and their true feelings for Lucy.

I'm coming for you Lucy, Natsu thought.

_One hour later_:

"WE'VE GOT OUR FIVE MEMBERS! CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE FIVE! THEY ARE..." Master Makarov paused for suspense.

"...LAXUS!" A smug Laxus stood up on the platform with an armband dangling on his fingers.

The crowd booed.

"...GAJEEL!" A smirking Gajeel went to the platform.

The crowd booed even louder.

"...ERZA!" A solemn Erza went up with a sword clenched in her hand. She raised it in victory.

The crowd cheered wildly.

"...GRAY!" Gray walked up with the armband already on his arm.

The crowd cheered again.

"...AND FINALLY NATSU!" Natsu jumped up the platform and roared making a hole in the ceiling.

All of Fairy Tail cheered loudly for Natsu.

"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL'S TEAM! AND WE WILL WIN!" Master said loudly.

Fairy Tail all raised their fists. "AND BRING BACK LUCY!"

...

At Sabertooth:

Lucy sneezed and narrowly dodged one of Sting's attacks.

"You could've killed me with that!"

"That's the point, Lucy! The Great Magic Games is not a game! After all what's the rule of Sabertooth?!"

"To strike first and win no matter what for Sabertooth!" Lucy replied charging at him with her fists which were glowing brightly.

The two clashed with both getting several injuries. They were both nearly out of magic power and were near the point of collapsing.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" Lucy let out a giant roar which was rainbow in colour and full of tiny sparkles.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Sting let out his white, blinding roar.

Rogue watched on impassively as the two moves hit and he saw the wills of the pair fighting in their moves. Suddenly, ten little sparkles came from Lucy's pouch and surrounded her roar which Rogue noticed, increase in power. Time for a little experiment, Rogue thought.

Rogue got up and walked over to Sting and then focused his magical power.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Thousands of shadows came out of his mouth and merged into a roar.

His roar merged with Sting's and the combined power pushed Lucy back but she stood her ground. Rogue saw it again; the sparkles grew brighter and coiled around Lucy's roar.

Suddenly, Rogue and Sting flew back into a wall and Lucy was surrounded by ten people. Celestial spirits, Rogue thought, impressed, helping even when they weren't called.

"You guys! Why are you here?!" Lucy demanded and appeared to be having a fierce argument with the orange haired one in a suit.

"Protecting you of course, you stubborn girl! You haven't called us in two years and six months! How did you think we felt?!" The orange one said back heatedly.

"I don't need protection!" Lucy shouted back at him.

"Lucy... calm down." Rogue said walking over to the group.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Who are you?!" The orange one demanded.

"I could say the same for you, orangey." Sting replied.

"I'm Loke the Lion of the Twelve Zodiac Spirits. Who are you?!"

"Rogue Cheney and he's Sting Eucliffe. We're in Sabertooth. So is Lucy." Rogue said calmly.

Loke spun around and looked at Lucy. "So you finally left, huh..."

Lucy nodded stiffly. Loke sighed and rubbed his face.

"I owe you guys an apology then... I'm sorry for my rude behaviour." Loke said.

"No harm done." Sting replied.

Loke smiled and gestured towards the other spirits.

"So, let me introduce you to my friends." Loke started.

"That's Aries." A pink haired woman dressed in fluffy clothes blushed heavily and made a small wave.

"Capricorn. Aquarius. Scorpio. Taurus. Virgo. Sagittarius. Cancer. And Gemini."

All the spirits bowed to Sting and Rogue who looked embarrassed from all the attention. Well, Rogue did at least. Sting just smirked which made Lucy backhand him.

"Anyway, what did you guys do while I was training?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Training, Princess, to protect you." Virgo said, stoic as usual.

"Really? Then, I'll be sure to summon you guys again, in the Great Magic Games."

"We accept!" The spirits chorused before fading back to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed and slumped to the ground. "I'm beat."

"We're all beat. Let's go home."

The trio went their separate ways and headed home.

_The next day_:

Lucy hummed along to a tune in her head as she walked to Sabertooth. Suddenly, something hit her head hard and she winced.

"Sting, you ass! Don't throw stuff at me!"

But there was no-one there except for a huge white egg with golden stripes.

"What the..." Lucy picked up the egg when it suddenly started twitching.

"Hey Lucy! What you got there?" Sting asked, walking with Lecter.

"It's an egg, you idiot." Rogue said, appearing with Frosche.

The egg started cracking and suddenly there was a bright white light.

The five of them covered their eyes from the flash before they heard a sound.

"Ohhh... it's so cute." Lucy squealed picking up the little cat with wings.

Rogue and Sting smiled.

"I'll call you Merri!"

"Merry!" Merri said happily.

Lucy laughed and the six of them walked to Sabertooth, big smiles on their faces.

...

"Only five days until the Great Magic Games." Tsubaki said.

"It's so obvious who's going to win, Tsubaki. Fairy Tail will win! Cause my son, Natsu's in it!" Igneel said, fire bursting through his mouth.

"Lucy will beat up Natsu because she's way stronger!" Tsubaki boasted.

"Natsu will win!"

"Lucy will!"

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

"Shut the hell up, you damn idiots!" Metallica shouted.

"I agree, with Metallica. It might even be a draw." Grandeeney said, optimistic as always.

Tsubaki and Igneel ignored each other. Suddenly, a dark menacing aura filled the area surrounding Grandeeney.

"It will definitely be a draw. Won't it Tsubaki, Igneel?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tsubaki and Igneel stated, standing up straight.

Grandeeney smiled happily, unaware of her evil side.

"Five more days... until we meet again." Tsubaki said quietly.

...

**HEYO :D **

**I HAVE CAMP LIKE FOR THREE DAYS. SO NO UPDATES FOR LIKE A WEEK OR MORE. SORRY... **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Sabertooth Gangnam Style

**I AM SO SORRY. *BOW BOW* I GOT HEAPS SICK FROM CAMP. (damn mud) **

**And then I got writer's block OTL **

**BUT I'M BACK AND I'M ALL FIRED UP ^u^ **

...

_Recap:_

"_Five more days... until we meet again." Tsubaki said quietly._

...

'LET THE GREAT MAGIC GAMES BEGIN!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared and cheered as the gates opened up.

"Team Number 1. A team, which has won this tournament for the past seven years, and is currently the number one guild. Let's give it up for SABERTOOTH!"

The crowd cheered loudly as four familiar members walked out in the open, along with a hooded, masked stranger. The announcements continued as more teams were called up. Soon there were only two more teams left.

"Well... ladies and gentlemen. For the first time in the competition, two teams from the same guild have emerged victorious from the first challenge. Put your hands together for Fairy Tail Teams A and B!"

There was a dead silence except for the cheers from Fairy Tail. The announcer laughed nervously before clapping his hands together.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER FAIRY TAIL TEAM?!" Natsu roared.

"Shut up you stupid brat! If your team loses, that's our backup team." Master shouted back at him.

Natsu said nothing but glared at the master when suddenly, he caught whiff of a scent. A scent that stirred something deep inside him. A scent that woke up the dragon from his slumber.

"I smell mate', Natsu breathed in deeply, "mate is Lucy. Lucy is here!"

Erza, Gray and Laxus stared at him in shock while Gajeel shrugged and rapped Natsu in the head.

"Stop acting like a hormonal teenage dragon and focus." Gajeel said, trying to shake some sense into Natsu.

Natsu growled at him, his irises flickering with gold. But he took a deep breath and placed his attention back onto the announcer.

"So, now that all the teams have been announced, let the games begin, with some good old rounds of fighting. For this contest, there is but one rule. No magic or weapons can be used. If it is, you are disqualified and your opponent wins. You may surrender at any point but the match ends at first blood. If we're all ready, then let's see the match ups for today's contest. We have...

Round 1: Erza Scarlet vs Toby Horhorta

Round 2: Layla Starkov (Lucy) vs Flare Corona

Round 3: Hibiki Lates vs Juvia Lockser

Round 4: Kagura vs Bacchus

"So let's kick off this match. We have Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale. Now step onto the battlefield. Remember, no magic and no weapons. First blood and game over. Understand? Then let's begin!"

Erza stared down her opponent, looking for weaknesses. It was obvious her opponent relied too heavily on magic, as he looked around nervously, avoiding her piercing gaze. She smiled and with no hesitation, punched him in the face, drawing blood.

"And in less than five minutes, the match has been decided. Fairy Tail has earned five points!"

Fairy Tail cheered loudly, as they gained five points in an easy victory. Erza smiled and walked back to her team, who all grinned at her.

"Not bad Erza." Gray commented, obviously impressed.

"Meh, it was alright." This time, Gajeel, who was obviously trying to hide his amazement, with no success.

Erza smiled and shrugged before looking at the battlefield as the second round contestants were called up.

"For round two we have Layla Starkov from Sabertooth and Flare Corona from Raven Tail."

The hooded, masked stranger picked herself up and jumped onto the battlefield, ignoring the deafening cheers of the crowds. Her opponent, Flare Corona, twiddled around with her bright red hair and smirked at her.

"Let's get this over with, quickly, stranger girl."

Lucy grinned, a devilish grin. "Sure, son of a female dog."

Flare hissed and charged towards her. Lucy grinned, and did a small gangnam style dance, before propelling herself high into the air and kicking Flare in the face.

"And Layla wins five points for Sabertooth!"

The crowds cheered louder and chanted Sabertooth's name. Lucy smiled and headed to her team, who all shot her a look.

"What did I do this time?" Lucy complained.

"Gangnam style, really?" Rogue said sarcastically.

Lucy snickered beneath the mask as she repeated Flare's face at her dance.

"I know, but Rogue, did you see her face? It was hilarious!'

The others joined in on the laughing and soon, the whole team was doing gangnam style, except for Rogue who just sighed.

The third round passed, with Juvia winning with a blow to the face, which made many girls in the crowd boo and cry out for their Hibiki, who smiled like a gentleman, but had the face of a stalker with his face beaten up and walked away.

Eventually, the contest ended and every guild was heading back to their respective homes for the night. That is, every normal guild. Fairy Tail, being the rowdiest guild ever, decided to parade to the nearest tavern and got themselves drunk silly before they all passed out. Lisanna managed to stay sober, taking her guild members to her room, and she found Natsu who was dead drunk. She smiled and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. But Natsu, even a drunk Natsu, managed to pull her down and locked her to his chest and then snored. Lisanna thought to herself, I guess I'll just sleep with Natsu for tonight for one last time and closed her eyes.

And from her room, Lucy Heartphilia watched on her former guild, a sad smile gracing her lips as tears began to flow endlessly from her warm brown eyes. Yet she didn't make a sound. Not even when she saw Juvia leaning against Gray. Or when she saw Levy sneaking out with Gajeel. Yet, her heart broke when she saw a drunk of his head Natsu, passed out with a goofy smile on his face, holding hands with Lisanna, who was sleeping on his chest. A sob choked its way up her throat and she pressed her hand on the window, gazing at them. And then she closed her curtains shut and dreamed a dreamless sleep.

...

The dragons watched on using the dragon mirror to monitor the human world, and in particular, their dragon slayers.

"If only she didn't misread the situation." Tsubaki groaned, banging her head against a rock.

"No. This time, Natsu is at fault. Making Lucy cry, the little scumbag", Igneel growled.

"It is nobody's fault." Grandeeney said, always the voice of reason.

Tsubaki and Igneel sighed simultaneously but continued to watch.

"I will see you again soon, Lucy. When the time comes..." Tsubaki said, wishing her pupil could hear her.

...

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE :D

Writer's block has killed me. But I will continue and ideas are very welcome. So please do not hesitate and please review :D


	10. Author's note

Author's Note:

Ahem... I am having a lot of writer's block with this story so I have decided to put 'Memories of you' on hold (temporarily). I am truly sorry and I will continue this story sometime in the future.

~ciao

P.S I have started a new story called 'Camp Fairy Tail'. Please check it out

Camp Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartphilia loves music and dreams of being a professional singer. For that dream, Lucy wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Fairy Tail". To attend, Lucy must help her mother out in the kitchen in Camp Fairy Tail. With rivals and pop star crushes, how long can Lucy live her double life before the truth comes out?


End file.
